


Expression

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [4]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Other, POV Dean, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he didn’t say it, didn’t admit how he felt, he might be able to keep a part of himself when they all left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression

 

“Get the hell out of here!” He wanted to curse at the bad intel, or last minute changes in the ranks that might have added psychics to the guard when there weren’t supposed to be any, but they didn’t have time to do anything more than run. Dean drew his gun and fired before the psychic closest to him could strike out. He saw the others scattering, the men and women he’d brought on this incursion fleeing in as many ways as possible to make themselves smaller targets. He had a moment of pride in their training, in the way they took to the guerilla warfare, in the way they herded the new ‘scapes out of the trenches and to a hopeful place of safety, and then he was back to the firing squad.

“Go Dean!” Alec yelled from a few feet in front of him. He was covering him for a break but it would leave Alec alone to take the brunt of the attack. Instead of running away, he ran to Alec and pulled him away, both firing as they went. The second psychic of the squad stepped up and Dean could feel the pull of it, feel the anger as it tried to reach out to him but couldn’t find him.

“Thanks Sammy.” He said under his breath, wondering what else his brother had done to protect him before he’d been taken. It gave him the ability to protect Alec too, to stand between them and he wasn’t about to leave Alec behind. “Move your ass Alec!” He shouted.

Alec took one last shot and they were jumping down one of the tunnels that led into the old subways. It was a clear shot and Dean’s landing was softened by Alec’s reflexes. “Damn cat people.” Dean muttered as he took off running into the maze of the subway tunnels. He heard Alec laughing behind him. He didn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed. He’d just jumped and landed on his feet, easy as could be.

They kept running, kept moving until they felt it was safe enough to take a peek upstairs. They went back up and when Alec’s hearing didn’t pick up anything they went to higher ground to see if there was anything else to detect. The building was crumbled and ruined, once a skyscraper that had fallen to the destruction of war and the ravages of time and weather. They went up to the fifth floor and took a look but there was nothing. Wherever the psychic army had gone, they weren’t chasing them anymore. Everyone else was on their own.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Alec. They’d got the people out of the cages, but it hadn’t gone the way it should have. He’d lost battles before, and this was far from a loss, but it still ate away at him, how badly things could have gone. “Looks like a good enough place to camp out tonight. Least there’s a roof over our heads.” He said with a smile, trying to cover the anxiety he felt over the day’s battle.

A second later he was pressed into the wall, Alec gripping his jacket tightly. “You stupid son of a bitch!” He said, using one of the phrases he’d picked up from Dean. “What were you thinking? You were free to run! Why did you come back for me?”

“I wasn’t going to leave you Alec. I couldn’t leave you.” It said more than he wanted, more than he was willing to give because if he didn’t speak it he could always deny it later when they were all gone. If he didn’t say it, didn’t admit how he felt, he might be able to keep a part of himself when they all left.

“You could have Dean, and you should have. What would we do without you?”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t Alec. I couldn’t leave you, just …”

“Too much… I know.” There was something open in his eyes, something that seemed to reach out and understand what it was he was doing, but then Alec’s mouth was devouring his. It wasn’t a kiss, it was a claiming and Dean opened to it, opened to Alec and everything he had to offer. Hands pulled roughly at his jacket, pushing it down his arms part way, trapping him in the leather. Alec’s hips pressed against his as his tongue fucked into his mouth, pushing Dean harder and harder. Dean forced his jacket down past Alec’s hands and pushed away from the wall, hands gripping Alec’s arms hard enough to bruise. He spun them around, pressing Alec into the wall. He didn’t try to stop him, just held on to Dean.

“Won’t lose you.” Dean said into Alec’s mouth and the Transgenic moaned at the words. He lowered his hands and made quick work of the fastenings on Alec’s pants. He pushed them down and kissed him hard before spinning him face first against the wall.

“Fuck…” was all he said as Dean pushed his own pants down his hips. He needed this, could see how Alec was pressing back into him for more and he didn’t try to make it anything less that what it was, desperate and needy. He didn’t prep him at all, just lined himself up and as he pressed his hands over Alec’s on the wall, he pushed inside with one long thrust. Alec’s fingers crumpled and that inhuman strength of his brought plaster away in his fingertips. If it was anyone else he’d worry about injuries, but Alec would heal that before he could look at it.

He liked to feel it though, liked the way Dean was rough and pushed and punished his body. With the others they were careful, gentle, afraid to hurt or mark up what was so whole and beautiful. Dean and Alec though, they were soldiers and both had their scars. There was no need for easy or soft or smooth. They were hard and demanding of one another, always pushing and taking and knowing that they could never push so far the other didn’t want it. He could feel Alec practically vibrating under him, felt his orgasm building as he continued to fuck long and hard into him.

“Dean…”

He took one hand off the wall and reached around, wrapping his fingers around Alec and began stroking him. Alec’s head bowed down and Dean took advantage of the exposed flesh and kissed the back of his neck where his barcode marked him so different from the rest of them. Alec didn’t see himself as special but there were so many damn things about him that made him better than Dean, that made him more and he’d never see it. Sometimes Dean wanted to beat the hell out of him until he saw it. He was stronger and faster, he could heal quicker and had better senses. The only thing Dean had over him, besides the gifts Sam had given him was his ability to think outside the box. Alec had been raised to follow orders, whereas Dean has always had a love/hate relationship with authority. Mostly he hated the authority figures and it was only his father he’d managed to obey. Now, there was more to it all, since he was one of the authority figures. Alec surprised him though, the way he’d come to them and accepted them. The way he’d given everything of himself to belong.

Dean felt him shudder and he bit down hard at the junction of shoulder and neck. He felt Alec coating his hand and pumped his hips harder into him, riding out the waves as muscles tightened around him. His own orgasm came seconds later.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath, pressed against one another until Alec’s hand slipped from the wall and gripped Dean’s thigh tightly. Dean pressed another kiss into his neck then pulled away.

They both pulled their clothes back together before Dean spotted a turned over sofa from what looked like an old reception area. They moved it to a spot with a better view and then Dean sat down, one leg across the back and the other on the floor, one hand reaching for Alec.

Alec took his outstretched hand and sat between his legs, taking comfort in being there together. “You do something like that again and I’ll watch Jensen kill you.” Alec teased.

“Come home without you? I’ll have Jensen AND Priestly trying to kill me.”

Alec smiled back at him, laughing a little as they were both finally able to relax a little. “You could take ‘em.”

Dean touched Alec’s cheek softly. “Yeah baby, but if I came home without you, I don’t think I’d try to stop them.”

Alec’s eyes widened a little. He wasn’t good talking about his feelings and Alec above all others, even Sam he thought, understood why. He could blame it on the sex later, or the near death experience. Hell, he just might start blaming in on the psychic thing because if anyone could transmit emo through a tattoo it would be Sam. Tonight though, with Alec alive and in his arms, he was okay with expressing those thoughts, giving Alec just that little bit of himself. And he knew the next time he was with Alec, he’d understand what he meant, even if his favored form of expression involved more hands and words.

 

 


End file.
